Siete la mia aria
by WhisperInTheRain
Summary: Kiara is a human, part of the Volturi.. Except she isn't human.. When Aro sends her on a mission, all she expects is an adorable little girl.. She's in for a suprise, as soon as she meets that super hot werewolf, Brady. *Imprinting Story*
1. Prologue

New imprinting story!! This is my first, so go easy on me.. I'm sure some people think Brady doesn't get enough love, I sure do. So this is just a little something, just for him!!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight... *sob*

* * *

Love. No one would have ever thought that I would fall in love. How could anyone really fall in love with me? I'm dangerous; I am the only kind in my species.

"God damn it, can't you show some kind of emotion?" he yelled over the pouring rain. I kept my face expressionless, this was the only way. I would have to hurt the one I truly love, for his own safety. And mine.

　　　"Shed a tear for me, darling. God knows I can't."

* * *

So, what do you think? I kno, I know, it's short. I dont have all the time in the world, though i wish i did.

Tell me how it was...Reviews??


	2. Supernatural

Disclamier: the day when I own Twilight, is when hell freezes over..

* * *

"Aro would like to see you now, Kiara," Alec whispered softly, careful not to startle me.

"Sure, tell him I'll be there in a little while"

He nodded and turned to leave. You see, I am feared in here in Volterra. What's funnier is that I'm human. I know, the Volturi fearing me is crazy, right? Well, that's where you're wrong. I'm a supernatural human, with a deadly power. When I get angry, my eyes flash gray, to my normal ice blue ones, and my power activates. My power? When I touch you, you burn from the inside, than out.

You could say I'm prettier than your average human. I have curves in all the right places, full breasts, perfect aristocratic nose, high cheekbones, sharp and defined, angular jaw-line, a high forehead, perfect, blemish free skin, and a candy apple colored full lips. I have jet black hair in ringlets, going down to mid back. I am short, only reaching 5'3. I'm only 16, but I'm pretty much wanted from both humans and vampires.

I sighed, then got up off my bed. Aro is annoying when I'm late. I opened the door, and made my way out the hallway. The castle was beautiful, in a dark sort of way. It was perfect for someone like me.

I got to the door, and banged it open. Everyone snapped their heads in my direction, giving me irritated glances. Whatever, like I want their approvals.

I smiled, putting as much innocence innocence to it as I can. "You wanted me, Aro?"

"Ah, yes. I wanted you to go check on the Cullens for me. To see how that hybrid child is doing." He chirped.

Hmmm. The Cullens. I've heard plenty of them here. Their child is supposed to be beautiful, half human, half vampire. "With who?"

"Demetri and Felix, of course."

I arched an eyebrow. Demetri and I were best of friends. He wasn' t the one I minded. Felix, well, he's just a bother.

"Whatever. I'll just take a credit card." I motioned for them to follow me, which they obeyed. Demetri appeared next to me, and slung an arm around my shoulders. He grinned down at me.

"This will be fun, eh?"

"I suppose. I am terribly curious about those shape shifters," I mused, thinking of the last encounter the Volturi had with that coven. Troublemakers they were, my kind of people.

"You shouldn't be," Felix piped in. "They smell horrid."

I laughed. "Only to your kind."

He scowled, but brightened up after long. "Then I guess you'll be smelling it soon."

I glared at him, putting as much hate into it as possible. "Touch me, you die." Seriously.

"But I'm already dead," he smiled cheekily. My temper was riling up, this always happens. I could never have a civil conversation with him.

"Calm down, Kiara," Demetri interrupted my retort. And I did, just fir him. I wouldn't dare to hurt my best friend.

"And Felix wonders why he doesn't have a mate," I sighed.

Demetri chuckled, amusement dancing in his eyes. Felix rewarded me with a death glare. Wow, I'm just sooo terrified. Not.

"I'm sorry darling, for speaking the truth," My smile was cocky. "If you behave, Jane might just come take you up."

Demetri's laugh was booming. "Ah, so like Felix to get insulted by a human. At least you're amusing."

"Don't forget my desiring looks," I flipped my hair dramatically. Then, I grinned, showing my dimples. No ine could resist that smile.

Felix was entirely affected, but not Demetri. I used it on him too many times. Damn. He patted my head, chuckling.

"Sure, little Kiara. That too."

I pouted, and walked a little faster. The vampires behind looked at me, confused.

"Come on, you two. Let's go meet the oh, so charming Cullens."

* * *

Soo, what did you think?

Review please!


	3. Vampire or human?

　Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight!!

* * *

Demetri stepped onto Cullen property, dragging me along. He looked down at me, sighed, than picked me up. He always did this, saying my human pace was too slow for him. We stood in front of a beautiful mansion, a big one at that.

"Why doesn't Aro move us inot a home like this? The castle is awfully boring." I demanded. Demetri looked down at me, obviously amused. Felix sighed in annoyance.

"Isn't it obvious?" he responded.

"You know, just because I reject you, doesn't mean you have to act horrid towards me at all times,"

"Stop speaking, human."

"Stop sulking, imbecile." I retorted. "And besides, you're considered what they call a pedophile. How old are you again?"

Demetri cut in before Felix could come up with some comeback. "You two are just so childish. Felix, go knock on the door."

"Demetri, you should _really_ put me down now." I looked up at him, my eyes flashing gray. He dropped me immediately. The grass beneath me all died out instantly.

I managed to calm down, and get my normal eye color back. I looked up, to be greeted by 8 pairs of golden eyes, and a pair of brown ones.

"Is she a vampire, or human?" a big bulky one asked. "She looks like one of us, but has a heartbeat."

I flashed him my million dollar smile. " I'm human. My beauty is natural, unlike all of you." I looked at the little girl. "Except her. She's natural."

The blond one scowled at me.

"What's wrong, Blondie? Where you looked down at in your past life?" I laughed.

She lunged at me, but lucky for her, Felix held her back.

"You don't want to do that," he told her.

"And why not?" she snarled.

"She could kill you in an instant."

I watched her, amused. "Shall I test it on you, dear?" My eyes flashed grey again. To prove my point, a little rabbit came up to me, and pressed its nose to my leg. What a foolish thing. It dropped dead instantly.

The Cullens stared at me with a terrified expression. "You don't want to get on my bad side."

"But she's human!" A blond male with battle scars spluttered.

" That I am."

My eyes returned to their normal color. Demetri grabbed me, and swung me over his shoulder. He's really lucky that he's like my brother, I thought to myself.

"Is there a reason for this visit?" The leader, by the looks of it, asked.

"We're here to check on Renesmee," Felix informed.

I looked over at Renesmee. She was absolutely adorable, with those bronze ringlets and those chocolate brown eyes. She looks about 8 years old, although she's only 2.

"She's absolutely adorable!" I crooned She beamed at me, obviously pleased.

"Hasn't Aro told you that?" Felix mumbled.

"You know as well as I do, that Aro lies. You just don't know what about."

He didn't say anything. As she shouldn't. Aro's lucky I didn't have anywhere else to go, that's the only reason I joined the Volturi. No one can really force me to do anything.

Renesmee tugged on her mother's shirt, demanding her attention. She whispered something in her ear, and pointed over to me. Her mother nodded, I had heard the she had a unique power of showing. Did she want to show me something?

"Demetri, put me down." I ordered. He gently set me on my feet. I danced my way over to the little girl.

"Can I show you something?" she asked in her melodic soprano voice. Huh, I was right.

"Sure, sweetie."

Them, she did. She showed me about her family, and how much love she has for them. She showed me what king of music she liked, and how much she thrilling hunting was. Then, she showed me an image of a tall, dark man, shifting into a wolf. The shape shifter. The images were so vivid, it was amazing. When she was finished, she took her hand off my cheek. I stared at her, mystified.

"You're very pretty." She giggled.

I laughed softly. "So are you."

Felix cleared his throat. I turned to him, glowering.

"What is it you need, Felix?" I snapped at him. Felix was always getting on my every nerve. I wonder why Aro keeps him around, he could be easily replaced.

"Nothing, your highness," he mocked.

"Watch your words, before I do something I might not even regret." I spat.

"Aro won't allow it," he sounded sure, but I knew better. I'm a more prized possession than he is.

"Won't he?" I smiled. "Aro can't touch me, if he even decides to punish me."

Demetri shook his head. "Ignore them, they're always like this."

"So I see." Carlisle, I'd gathered from the images, voiced.

"Yes, because Felix is the pedophile, that's known to be a prick." I chirped looking at the Cullens. "And don't even deny it."


End file.
